The life of a metamorphmagus
by Jaliceloverr
Summary: This is my story of how Tonks and Remus fell in love. Tonks is a first year Griffyndor and he is a thirth year and her cousin's best friend. Will he ever see her as more than his best friends cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The letter

Finally, is was my birthday, and not just my birthday, my eleventh birthday! Most childeren will be exited for their eleventh birhtday, but not as exited as me! I'm not like other childeren. I am a witch. Yes, a witch, not like those creepy witches in muggle fairytales, but a nice one. I hope...

And today, I would get my letter fot Hogwarts! Ohhhhh I'm so exited!

I was practically bouncing through the whole house and breaking stuff, I'm very clumsy, so you know, and my mom was getting crazy about me.

My mom called from downstairs, "Nymphadora, Grannie is here! Are you coming down?" I growned when she called out my horrible first name, honestly, what kind of mother would curse her only daughter with a name as Nymphadora? Well, mine obviously.

"Yeah, coming mom!" I called back.

I walked out of my room and took a glimse in the mirror. I saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair and sea blue eyes. My hair reflected how I felt, as usual. I am a metamorphagus by the way, I'm still learning to control my powers, it went pretty wel. But sometimes when I'm feeling a very strong emotion, like now, my hair would change color all the times.

I bounced of the stairs into the living room and I only tripped once! "Hey gran, guess what day it is! I'm getting my letter today!" I cried exited, sounding like a five year old.

"Well, I certainly hope that bloody owl with the letter will come soon so she isn't bouncing all over the place anymore and breaking my stuff." My mom said, but she smiled while she said it.

Like on cue an owl flew in and dropped a letter by my feet. On the envelope stood the Hogwartscrest, a lion, a snake, a badger and a

I opened it, and suddenly I was afraid that the letter would start with:

'Dear miss Tonks,

I am very sorry to inform you that you haven't been accepted to Hogwarts because of you inability to perform magic.'

I shook my head, I am a metamorphagus and I had shown signs of magic, of course the letter wouldn't start like that!

I red the letter and then red it again to be sure.

"I'm accepted!" I screamed and hugged my parents. Now I could finally enjoy my birthday.

I'm very sure this is the best birthday ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm sorry I didn't do an author note at the first chapter, but I'm new here and still trying to figure out how everything works!**

**Oh yeahh, and i know i named this chapter 1 but it has to be chapter 2, when I know how to change it, I will!**

**By the way, English isn't my first language, so forgive me if I make some grammer mistakes of misspell wordst, but English doesn't come naturel to me haha. I'm from the Netherlands.**

**I know this isn't exactly how it goes, but I like this kind of stories so I decited to make one myself!**

**I hope you all like it and don't forget to review! (:**

* * *

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

A few weeks lager in Diagon Alley I bought my wand, uniforms and my other stuff.

An adventage of being born on August the 3th, is that when I get my letter I can go and buy my schoolstuff, instead of having to wait half a year. That would be terrible.

When I stood in Madame Mallakins and waited for my uniforms to be ready, a redheaded woman came in, she didn't bring one or two kids, no, she had seven kids with her... Seven! The second oldest boy stood next to me. "Hey" he said, "I'm Charlie Weasley, and these are my brothers, Bill, he is in Hogwarts already for two years, Fred, George and Ron. And this is my little sister, Ginny.

What is your name?" He asked.

"Uhmm..." I doubted if it would be smart to tell him my name, maybe he would make fun of me in school. And I didn't really wanted that.

"Tonks, my name is Tonks!" I said.

"Well Tonks, you sure have an intresting name." Charlie said.

I looked around and saw my mom talking to Charlie's mom and said "Okee, listen kid. I have this hidious first name and I'm not going to tell you, so I use my last name."

"And are you planning on telling me your first name at school?"

"Hmmmm... maybe, if you're like my best friend haha." We laughed.

Then Madame Mallakins came with my robes so I had to leave.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Charlie, I hope we see each other in Hogwarts again." I said.

My mom and I walked out of the store and I already walked to The leaky cauldron, but mom stopped me.

"Dora, come, your dad and I have a suprise for you." And she walked towarts the magic pet shop.

"You can choose an owl, we want you to be able to tell us if something happens to you when you're at school."

"Ohhhhh, thankyou mom!" I screamed. Whaaa I can get an owl, I always wanted one!

I looked around the shop for a few minutes and then I was a beautiful grey owl. She saw me and hopped towarts me, as if she wanted to say, Hey, pick me! I had no other choice then pick her.

I named her Lulu, after a character I saw when I was watching one of those stupid muggleshows at my grandparents house. I loved her, even after five minutes.

September 1st was coming in a week and I was so ready for it! Hogwarts, prepare yourself! Because Nymphadora Tonks is coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey,**

**so here's a new chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I got a few comments about Tonks being in Gryffindor while she's in Hufflepuf in the original version, but I thought it would be easier for Tonks and Remus to get in contact this way.**

**Sorry if there are many mistakes in this chapter, I had a party yesterday and I only slept for 3 hours, so I'm really tired now! Party's theme was yellow, my friends and I decided that yellow is officially the ugliest color ever!**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 3

The train

The morning of September 1st was in one word, stressful... Things that were lost and must be found, last minute packing. And of course Lulu that wouldn't go in her cage. Oh men, was every year like this? It better not be! I would go crazy, and my mom even more.

The most important thing of the morning was of course my looks, I decided it would be better to go with something normal for my first day. Later, when people were used to me I would go back to my extravagant hair colors. My hair hung till my mid back and had a light shade of brown, like mom. Mom said my natural haircolour was close to this one, but since I hate natural, I didn't wanted my natural hair for today. My eyes were green. I thought I looked normal and boring, mom thought I looked beautiful this way. She always wants me to have natural colors on me. Ok mom, whatever you want, I still prefer pink hair.

At ten'o clock we headed to Kings' Cross. This was the first time I was there so I had no idea where we were going, luckily, mom knew. When I ran through the wall I was really nervous, maybe it was the wrong wall, and then I had a problem, like a really big problem. But I had the right wall!

At the platform I saw my cousin Sirius and his friends. Sirius was a third year Gryffindor, I hoped I could join him. Mom was a Slytherin and dad was a Hufflepuf, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor since the moment I heard of Hogwarts.

"Heey Nimphie!" He called. It was his nickname for me since I was born because he couldn't pronounce my full name, of course, who could? And Sirius was the ONLY one allowed to call me that.

"Hey Siri, how have your holidays been?" I asked.

"Wonderful, two months in a house with people who hate you for being in Gryffindor. I can't imagine a better way to spent my holidays." He grimaced.

"Well, why didn't you accept my offer to spent the last month with us?" My mom said. "And I think I haven't met your friends yet."

"Oh, sorry Andy! This handsome lad is James Potter, my partner in crime." He pointed at a black haired boy with very messy hair and glasses. And I've got to admit, he is quite handsome!

"This is Peter Pettigrew" He pointed at a boy who looked a bit like a rat, he was small and a bit fat, but he looked very cute and shy when he smiled at me.

"Anddd, I'm missing Remus... Where is that boy?"

"Don't worry Pads, he'll find us, you can introduce him later to your aunt." James said.

"Hello everybody! Did I miss something?" A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw the most handsome boy I've ever seen.

"Ahh there he is, Andy, this is Remus Lupin, master brain behind all our plans!" Sirius said with a happy face.

Wow, that boy was handsome! He had brown hair, and beautiful greyblue eyes. When I looked at him better, I saw he had some scars on his face, hmm, maybe he fell really bad one time. He saw I was looking at his scars and he turned around uncomfortably. He probably didn't like people looking at his scars.

I heard a signal that meant that the train was going to leave in 15 minutes so everybody would go on the train and say goodbye to their parents.

I said my farewells to mom and dad and promised to write them that evening to tell them about the journey, new friends I made and most important, what house I was sorted in.

Sirius helped me with my trunk and asked if I wanted to sit with him and his friends, but just when I was going to answer I saw Charlie waving at me.

"Ehm, no, I just saw a friend I met at Diagon Alley, so I'll go sit with him and maybe get to know him better." I said.

"Oke, have fun Nimphie!"

I went into the compartment I saw Charlie in.

"Hee Charlie, do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked. "I'm a bit awkward to sit with my cousin and his friends since they are third years already."

"Yeah, sure, have a seat!" He said.

During the journey two other children sat with us, Jennifer Smith, or Jenny as she liked to be called, and Rodney Williams. Jenny was a small, blonde girl with pretty brown eyes, and Rodney was also pretty short for a boy and had black hair with brown eyes.

I really liked this kids!

We told each other everything about our families, well, maybe I did leave the fact behind that my mom was pureblood from the Blackfamily. But maybe I would tell them later. I also didn't told them my first name, they would find out eventually.

Jenny and Rodney were muggleborns, and they were very exited to go to Hogwarts, Charlie was a pureblood and I was a halfblood. Dad was a muggleborn in case I didn't told you yet.

By the time we put on our uniforms is was almost dark. Jenny and I left for the toilet and the boys put on their uniforms in the compartment. I actually liked how I looked in my Hogwarts uniform. Of course it would look better with pink hair, but that was for later.

We went out of the train and followed Hagrid to the boats with all the other first years, The first view we had from Hogwarts was amazing! It looked so beautiful in the moonlight!

Inside we met the ghosts of Hogwarts, first I was a bit creeped out by them, but I knew that I would get used to them later.

And then, it was time for the sorting... Pampampammm

Since my last name started with a T, I was with the last few people. Finally they called out my name. "Tonks, Nymphadora!" I heard some people laughing, yeah, this was exactly why I didn't like my name.

I sat on the chair with the had on my head. "Hmm, you have qualities for all the houses, you are a difficult one girl! Ohh you have Slytherinblood, you are loyal like a Hufflepuf, clever like a Ravenclaw and brave like a Gryffindor. But where to put you?"

"Please put me in Gryffindor with my cousins and my friends!" I thought as loud as I could.

"You sure? Okee, then it is going to be GRYFFINDOR!" And he screamed the last word out. Everbody on the Gryffindor table clapped (?) for me and I sat with Charlie, Rodney and Jenny.

This was going to be one hell of a year! I was in the same house as my friends and my cousin, yeahh.

We went upstairs and I sent a letter to mom and dad real quick to let them know I got sorted into Gryffindor with the others.

I was asleep within notime, I was so tired from the day. That night I dreamed about me, and a wolf in my living room, weird haha!


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapterr! Hope you like it! And please review! (:**

**Oh and I don't own anything exept Rodney, Jenny and the plot! Forgot to mention it in the other chapter, but now it's said, also for the next chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 4

First day

The next morning I woke up very early, it was only six and to be on time I had to wake up at seven. I decided to just take an extra long shower, the showers are really nice on Hogwarts you know?

By the time the others woke up I was already showered, clothed and make upped. Today my hair was black and my eyes were brown, I could go as Rodney's sister if they asked. I'd told Charlie, Jenny and Rodney about me being a metamorphagus, and I guess now was the time to tell my other roomies. The other girls in my dorm were Alissa Thomson, Zoe Miller, Bridget Young and Jenny.

"Merlin's beard, what happened to your hair?" Alissa yelled.

"Uhm, yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you. I'm a metamorphagus, that means I can change my appearance at will, pretty cool if you ask me!"

"Wow, cool!" Bridget said while she stared at me in aw.

I laughed at their amazement, and I was really happy that they didn't thought I was a freak, but they liked it, and thought it was cool.

When the others were ready we headed downstairs for breakfast, and there was a lot of food. Mom told me about the food at Hogwarts, but I didn't expected to be this much, but of course I didn't mind, more food to eat!

Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, gave us our schedule, we had potions first with the Hufflepufs. The potions teacher was professor Slughurn, I heard he took quite a liking in some of his students and they formed a special group, 'the Slugs'. Well, that's not ment for me, I'm positive about that!

"Morning Nymph" a familiar voice said. Sirius sat besides me with his friends, inclusive Remus, blush. Quick I morphed the blush away.

"Where is your pink hair?'" Siri asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better to save that for later in the year, when people are used to me you know. Like the first few months with normal hair and after I'll return to pink."

"Pink hair? Sounds interesting." Remus said, "What did I miss?"

Ohh Merlin's beard, he is talking to me. Okee now Nymphadora, don't act like you're a retard, just answer the boy!

"I'm a metamorphagus." I answered him. I smiled cute, I hope.

"Wow, I heard metamorphagi are super rare! It's a honor to meet one." He winked.

Ohh gosh, why does that boy has to wink.

"Pleasure is all mine." I felt a blush coming up, I quickly morphed it away. Oh how I loved my morphing!

"Moony, stop teasing the girl!" Sirius said as he stood up. "We have a prank to plan." He high fived James and they walked away.

"Oeehh, someone has a little crush!" Jenny laughed.

"Shush, Jen, I don't have a crush, I just met him yesterday and I barely know him! And besides, he is 2 years older than me and my cousins' best friend, so that's the absolute no go!"

"Haha, yeah sure! If you say so. But mark my words, in two years you have a boyfriend named Remus Lupin!"

"yeah, in your dreams Jen, I saw you looking at my cousin!"

Jenny blushed.

"Hahaha, told ya!"

"Come on girls, we're gonna be late for class if we don't move now." Charlie said, making an end to our discussion. We stood up and walked away towards our first class. Potions.

When we finally found the dungeons, thanks to my clumsiness we were just in time.

Slughorn went through all the names and we started the lesson with writing down some very basic ingredients witch we had to use for many potions. And don't ask me how, but I managed to break a jar with eyes of something, I don't even want to know where they came from.

But potions wasn't bad, for now...

Next we had transfiguration, I was really looking forwards to that class, since I am basically the master of transfiguration herself. I sat next to Rodney and entertained him for a few minutes by changing my haircolor to blue, pink, purple and red. Once I was finished I settled to black again. Most of the people in the class were watching me in amazement... Oh yeah, I forgot I wasn't supposed to do this, njaa, too bad!

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and everybody went quit by an instant. She looked around the class and began the lesson. She explained the rules to us, and there were much of them, believe me. After that she gave everybody a match witch we had to turn into a needle, I transformed mine after three tries, so I guess I'm good at transfiguration!

When class finished McGonagall let me stay because she wanted to have a talk with me.

"Miss Tonks, I happened to notice you are a metamorphagus, and I was wondering if you are interested in having extra lessons to help you with your morphing?" She said.

I thought it was very kind of her to offer me to help me with my morphing, so I accepted her offer and we agreed that every Tuesday I would come to her classroom and she would help me morph. At this moment I could only change my haircolor, eyes and some other things on my face, but what I really wanted to learn is how to change my length and that kind of stuff, then I could do really cool stuff!

I quickly run to my next class and only tripped twice! My class was history of magic, I heard it was a very boring and I they hadn't said a word to much, I think I fell asleep after 15 minutes and was woken up by Charlie when the bell rang. We went to the dining hall for lunch and I saw Sirius sitting with his friends. James was watching a girl with red hair in adoration, Peter was concentrating on his food and Sirius and Remus were having a very serious conversation on what was the best way to prank a few fellow students. We sat next to them and immediately all attention was turned to us. They asked how our first few hours had gone. The redhead, Lily Evans was her name I learned, introduced herself to me since I sat next to her, I decided I liked her very much, she was so nice.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was already time for dinner. We had no homework to do that evening so I sat with my friends and discussed the day and the other people we met. I really hoped that it would be us four for the rest of my school time, I only knew them two days but it felt like I'd known them forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody!**

**It's me again! Sorry for not updating so fast, but I'm in my final year at school and my finals are in two months, so I'm really busy for school, and all my other stuff comes second. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I can't promise anything! In two months I'm done and then I have plenty of time to write and update!**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've written this really fast and I'm sorry it isn't really long, but I just explained why I don't have much time.**

**Please review! All comments are welcome!**

**xoxo**

Chapter 5

Lessons in morphing

Tuesday evening I had my first lesson with professor McGonagal. I had no idea what we would do during the lessons, so I went to her office unprepared.

First she asked if I could show her what I was able to do with my morphing. I showed her I could change my hair, my facial features and I could change my height a bit, but no more than a few centimeters. After that she explained that the trick of transfiguration concentration is. As long you are able to concentrate, you should be able to transform things, and in my case, myself easily.

I concentrated very hardly, but it wasn't really working, but I guess it needed some time and practice.

After my first lesson I went back to the Gryffindor common room and told Charlie, Rodney and Jenny about it. They said they were looking forward to the moment I could transform into someone else. I concentrated very hard and morphed my head into Charlies head. We laughed so hard we fell out of our chairs.

The next few weeks went by in a second, I couldn't believe that we were already three months at Hogwarts! I'd learned so much these months, about potions, history of magic, what I found rather interesting when you could listen to professor Binns voice, transfiguration and of course my weekly lesson with professor McGonagal. And of course I screwed everything up with my clumsiness, I fell down the stairs at least twice a week and tripped over my own feet every time I had to walk. So you can guess I was a regular visitor to the hospital wing.

Next week we would have our first flying lesson. Jenny and Rodney were very exited and very scared about flying, I loved flying so I didn't really understand what they were afraid of, but I grew up with flying on a broomstick, so that makes a difference I guess.

I worked very hard with professor McGonagal on my morphing, and I really could see progress. I'm now able to change my height easily, now I'm concentrating on details on other people. My goal for this year is to be able to morph into someone else and that nobody would notice! That would be fantastic! Of course I'd promised professor McGonagal that I wouldn't use my morphing for the wrong reasons, but in my school time I think I can't do anything serious with it.

Speaking about Sirius, I also spent a lot of time with him, most of the time his friends were with us too, but once a week we walked around the lake and just talked. Secretly, this was my favourite time of the week, for the most of my life I wasn't able to spent time with him, I met him for the first time when I was seven, and I didn't really see him much, when he was eleven and went to Hogwarts, he convinced his parents that it would be oke if he spent some time with me. After all, I do have blood of the Black family running through my veins.

My friends and his friends got along really well, we were accepted easily in their little group and we hung out a lot together. This gave me the opportunity to spent some time with Remus, and Jenny with Sirius, I saw her falling in love with my cousin, aka heart breaker. He'd broke the hearts of so many girls, I was really scared that he would break Jenny's heart too, but he, then there's me... Angry best friend who happens to be his cousin.

But about Remus, I liked him really much, like... a huge crush, I wouldn't say I'm in love with him, but I think it was going that way!

I think that Charlie has a crush on me... He keeps staring at me the whole time and sometimes when we talk he is all nervous and he blushes. I think it's cute, but maybe when I'm not into Remus anymore I'll think about it! Oke, that sounds really weird and a bit mean, like he is my second choice... He is my best boy friend, as my best friend who is a boy... like Rodney, and like Jenny, she is my best girlfriend. Why doesn't that sound weird? Hmm, that's something to think about when I'm bored during class.

**Haha, that last part is something I think about too sometimes, if just feels so weird saying that! Couse in the Netherlands we don't have something like that. We have different words for a friend who is a boy (vriend) and a friend who is a girl (vriendin). **


End file.
